WotWM: The Sand Child
by TrippleThreatTrio
Summary: Perhaps being a ninja suited her better than motherhood, but even Temari had to admit, there was nothing more humbling than the experience of childbirth.
1. Chapter 1

(This is a short story fiction that will pave the way for a HUGE project later in the future. We wanted to release that story this month, but with other commitments bogging down the writers with time constraints, that's just not going to happen. As a result, we wrote a short story to prepare for the big project. The story we really wanted to release will come around sometime around 2016, after the insane holidays that are sure to keep us too busy for comfort.)

 **Summary:** Perhaps being a ninja suited her better than motherhood, but even Temari had to admit, there was nothing more humbling than the experience of childbirth.

 **Warning:** for the particularly squeamish, a large segment of this fiction (primarily the early chapters) focuses on childbirth. If that bothers you, you might want to pass it by.

 **The Sand Child**

She'd been skewered, stabbed, strangled, and sliced. Temari was a strong woman, and didn't back down an inch. In her lifetime, she'd been beaten bloody, tortured, and caught in more explosions than she could count, and she came out of it a stronger person. There was nothing on the planet that rivaled this moment though, nothing more painful, or more terrifying, than being rendered completely powerless to the forces of nature in and of itself.

"Why did I let you talk me into this," Temari half sobbed when the contraction ended. "I should have learned the first time with Shikadai."

Shikamaru remained quiet for a moment, worry lingering in the depths of his eyes. Quickly, he blinked it away. It was never easy seeing his wife in agony, and lord knew Temari was not a woman who let pain get the better of her. "It's a burden now, but it won't be that way soon."

Between clenched teeth Temari, hissed out a shaky breath. She knew he was right. She really wanted to have another child, the pain of labor be damned. She was just glad her brothers weren't allowed in the room to see this, even though they had both made the trip to Konoha to welcome the birth of the baby. It was a hard labor, not even her first born had been this difficult.

The contraction passed, and the room grew quiet while Temari caught her fleeting breath. "I thought this would be easier the second time around."

"It usually is," Ino said, using the palm of her hand to put a soothing pressure on Temari's back. "Too much longer though, and we might want to switch to the bench. That's an easier position to be in."

"Easier my ass," another hard contraction stifled any further retort. She could smell her own sweat, it was far too hot in the room. Temari's kosode sat wide open, modesty abandoned for any inkling of comfort. "You and your damn traditions, Shika," Temari grumbled hoarsely when the pain finally passed.

Chocho stood quietly observing childbirth for the first time. She made herself useful by fetching the things she was told to get, and acted as a messenger to those waiting outside. Karui, the girl's mother, remained at the ready to step in when she was needed, but childbirth was always a waiting game. She gave a look to the sun dial that lingered in the corner of the room, a smug little smirk falling over her lips. "Twenty-eight hours so far. Any bets how much longer it'll be."

"Like hell," Temari muttered.

"That long already?" Ino asked actually surprised. "By the sounds of it, this baby bypassed Shikadai."

"How long did he take," Sakura asked. "I've forgotten."

"Twenty-seven hours." Temari sighed. "Twenty-seven long, grueling hours."

"Still faster than Chocho." Karui laughed.

"I wasn't that long, was I?" The dark skinned girl asked, looking towards her mother.

"Long enough," Karui shrugged, "you were a stocky baby."

"Aye, took after your father that way." Shikamaru said with a nod. "Akimichi blood runs strong."

"So does Nara," Temari said with a huff. "Stupidity and all. I knew I should have gone with the hospital this time around."

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't," Ino murmured sympathetically.

"If the mother and child don't have a birth here with the clan members, they can't bond," Shikamaru said tiredly. Halfway reaching for his cigarettes before snapping himself out of it, he offered Temari a smile. "It's tradition."

Beneath sweat soaked bangs, she gave her husband a murderous look. "If you don't shut up, the next contraction I get, it won't be your hand that I squeeze."

Karui and Ino exchanged glances before the dark haired woman sighed. Shikamaru was too logical for his own good sometimes, concerned father or not. "If you have strength enough to curse your husband, you've strength enough to give birth here in the family birthing room." Karui said quietly, though she too, was starting to get worried. Long labors were hard on both mother and baby. "You've done it once before."

"He'll be lucky I don't have strength enough to snip him myself," Temari could hardly recall the last time she'd lacked this level of control in her own inhibitions. For nine months, her body hadn't been her own. Today, however, it seemed to outright rebel at every turn.

"That can be arranged," Ino warned, also giving Shikamaru a glare.

"You know, in some places, the men have to wait outside with the rest of the family. It's not common place here, but, if Temari wanted…" Sakura said, thinking back to her training.

"It's true," Karui said, "Hidden Cloud is usually one of those places."

"Oh no, he's not going anywhere," Temari said, strain at the edges of her already exhausted voice. Shikamaru was on one side and Ino was on the other, helping to keep her from losing her mind. Another contraction hit Temari, this one much harder than the ones before. "Gods above."

* * *

Two sets of male eyes went wide eyes as a string of curses only natives of Suna would know came muffled through the door. Staring stupidly at the closed door, the brothers gaped as the rest of the room took the ruckus in stride.

"That doesn't sound natural…" Kankuro shuddered, arms crossed, almost in disbelief.

"I'm inclined to agree," Gaara murmured.

"I wonder if she's okay," Kankuro said, her stance becoming stern.

Gaara looked to his older brother. He honestly wasn't sure if the sounds coming from inside the room was a normal thing to hear or not. The birthing house was small, and walls were made of thin wood and paper. "Sakura's with them."

"Still," Kankuro sighed, "Temari doesn't yell like that."

Hinata, while not related to either of the three branch families remained closely by, as Naruto had asked her to. As she took to serving tea to the visiting Kazekage she bowed politely, a small blush on her face. It was impolite to speak so freely on the nature of a woman's condition, and it surprised her they spoke of it at all. "It's about as natural, as natural could possibly be, Gaara-sama."

Black rimmed eyes gazed at her, passively accepting the tea she gave to him. "Is that so?"

It was a question he didn't seem to particularly want an answer for, which was just fine for Hinata, who nodded her understanding. A knock came from the exterior door before a woman's head peeked in. It was Konoha's resident weapons' expert. She looked exhausted, and covered in the scent of soot. "Ah, Kazekage-sama, greetings. Hinata-sama, I just heard the news. Has the baby been born yet?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Hinata said as she took the scroll that was handed to her. It was a parcel of new kunai that she had ordered, that however, was not the main reason for Tenten's arrival. "You know, you didn't have to rush."

"Oh, but I did, before you-know-who made a rush of it himself. It has been a rather trying day among the smithy." Instead the woman moved beyond the group and knelt down before Gaara. It had been an official request from Naruto, a mission he'd personally given to Tenten in absolute secrecy. She acted as a Konoha ninja of her station, instead of casually waltzing around like she normally would. "The Hokage-sama asks that you do not open the box until the baby is born, but he desired that you received it as soon as possible."

Gaara smirked, taking the box from Tenten's hands carefully, giving Hinata a questioning look.

"Naruto is willful," Hinata said with a shrug. Gathering the many plates that sat in front of Choji, she placed before him another set of dumplings. "Is there anything I can anyone? It may be a few hours more."

"No thank you, Hinata-sama," Sai said as he looked up from his drawing. Closing his book he placed it in his side pack. "Somebody should perhaps check on our beloved Hokage. There's far too much going on in Konoha today, and without Shikamaru there, his work is probably starting to get the better of him."

"The boys are doing that," Choji said, slinging an arm around Sai, forcing him back into his seat.

"As will I," Tenten said with a firm nod bowing to those in the room. "I've really got to be going, but let me know if I can be of help."

"See, he's well taken care of," Choji smirked, handing Sai a dumpling as Tenten made her retreat. "You stay, it's our job as men to stay here, incase we're needed."

"I don't believe the girls would let us beyond the door, even if their lives depended on it." Sai rebuked, eyebrow raised as he heard a round of loud giggling, followed by Ino shouting at Shikamaru, Temari's voice following suit.

"Which is why Sakura is here," Hinata said, her voice tender, but stern. Her own motherhood had given her a bit more perspective on this situation than she cared to admit. "It is also why I am here. You have nothing to worry about, but, traditions are important, and should be upheld. No man besides the father shall enter that room while a woman remains in labor. It is unquestionably bad luck to see another man's wife in such a condition."

She didn't dare go on to say that Temari would likely be mortified if they did. The matter was invasive enough without having a bunch of men around making it worse.

"Murdering Shikamaru is a tradition?" Kankuro shook her head.

"He married Temari," Gaara said, as if that answered all of the questions his older brother could come up with.

It was Choji who cleared his throat. "Once the baby is born, Shikamaru and Temari will live here for the first three days with no access to the outside world. The only ones permitted to see the child during those days are blood relatives, and the members of our clans. For those three days, festivals are also held, but those will be done away from this birthing house."

"A kindness on the mother, truly," Hinata said with a soft smile. "It takes that long to even get acclimated to an infant."

"As opposed to Naruto," Gaara said knowingly, recalling how quickly he had been introduced to Naruto's brood, and how lacking in tact the blond Hokage could be. "He is a prideful man, perhaps, too much so."

"That, I would not argue," Hinata said, warmed by his words. It wasn't often Gaara spoke so freely to her, as he was much closer to Naruto. "It's auspicious, perhaps, that Temari's baby chose to make an appearance whilst you were visiting. It's difficult to find the time to gather together."

Gaara nodded, he'd come on business, but coincidences were something he didn't believe in. "Auspicious indeed."

They could hear more ruckus from beyond the door, and Kankuro shuttered. "Even when she's like that?"

Hinata just smiled. "Especially so, I'd say."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Temari would have disagreed with Hinata about the situation. The blonde thought pregnancy unbecoming. She quite liked having a fit and able body. Temari also required time away from the village for her own peace of mind, and loved to go on missions. Even if they were just for rudimentary correspondence. Pregnancy afforded none of that. Nine long months she was cooped up in Konoha, unable to leave freely as she saw fit.

The last month she hadn't been able to leave her home at all due to a fear of a premature birth. Now though, it seemed like the petulant baby within was far too interested in avoiding the outside world.

Gnawing on ice cubes weren't cutting it, and they finally let her sip at some real water after her thirst became unbearable. Her contractions were finally starting to grow closer together. Under the watchful eye of her husband, she began to find a little bit of routine in the otherwise stressful time.

"Not too much," Ino said as she lifted the cup of glistening spring water to Temari's lips. "Water, as good as it may be for us, is pretty harsh on the stomach."

"That's why I said to give her some milk. Novices," Karui chided as she tended the fire in the center of the room. Someone had to stir the coals. "Milk will always be better than water for situations like this."

"Milk is also heavy," Ino rebuked, "and can weigh the stomach down."

"I don't care what it is," Temari bit out, her temper finally winning over her nervousness. "I was just so god-damn thirsty, and it's like a furnace in here."

Sakura shot Temari a sympathetic look as she sat arms crossed in her medical attire. With her mask on, the only thing Temari could see was the pink haired woman's eyes. Green, soft and stern. "The room has to be warm for the baby's wellbeing."

"You might say that now, but I'm roasting in here," Temari muttered, having to fight with her kosode just to get comfortable. With Shikamaru now sitting behind her, she was no cooler for the trouble. Resting her head against his chest, she tried to steady her own breathing.

"Hang in there, Tem," Shikamaru said to her quietly.

"How are we doing, Sakura?" Ino asked softly, brushing soaked blonde bangs away from Temari's face.

"About as well as you might expect, Ino," the pink haired medical ninja reported from behind her mask. She knew what Ino was asking though, and gave the mother a quick once-over, much to Temari's annoyance. "She's almost fully dilated, it'll be sooner now, rather than later."

"This from the one who had the easiest and fasted labor I've ever heard of," a touch of edginess laced Ino's voice.

"Well, I can also thank the epidural," Sakura murmured, having gone to the hospital.

"Wimp," Karui finally said, sprawling out across the floor, now bored once again.

"I'm not a wimp," Sakura retorted playfully, "you're just insane."

"It was either drug you, or have you crush your husband with that strength of yours," Ino said with a smirk.

"There is that," Sakura agreed. She was blushing though no one could see it, her voice was bubbly enough to tell. "See that, Shikamaru, be glad for small favors."

"Twenty-nine and a half," Karui said from her place after glancing at the sun dial once more. "You officially beat me for longest labor."

"You hear that, you can stop torturing me now." Temari muttered to the baby who seemed perfectly content to stay where it was.

"Soon," Sakura promised. "Just a little while longer."

"Ugh, I can't keep laying here like this," Temari grunted, trying to sit a little forward.

With the help of her husband, she was able to get more upright, and he scooted closer so that she could lean on him again. It didn't work though, the next contraction even more uncomfortable than the last.

"We can always move you to the bench," Sakura offered, exchanging a worried glance with Ino. It seemed as if they were in agreement, getting Temari into a different position sounded like a better idea.

"Or you could take off that damn Kosode and we can fill up the tub in the corner with water," Karui said through a yawn. She watched Chocho take inventory of all of the supplies they had one final time, and realized it probably wouldn't be too much longer.

"Water labor might be a good idea. Or, you could try laying on your side with one of your legs propped up too," Ino added as she nodded in Sakura's direction. The bond between them both as rivals and friends gave them perspective.

"Wonderful options," Temari muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Either get splinters in my ass, flash anyone who happens to walk across that side of the room, or try to drown myself."

"I think they've already seen everything Tem," Shikamaru murmured, stating the obvious.

Temari shot him a look. "Your brilliance astounds me," the group laughed in spite of themselves. "Chocho, grab another pillow, one of the small round ones."

The young genin did as she was told, helping to put it behind Temari's back. The blond haired woman sighed in defeat when she realized that wasn't going to work either. "Shit, this kid really wants to piss me off."

They all shared another round of snickers, though it was Ino that found her voice first. "Well, they never said labor was glamorous."

"I'd settle for painless," Temari ranted. "The contractions I get, but does the baby really have squish my bladder and mangle my spine on top of them? Get me over to the bench, if I'm lucky gravity will be in my favor."

"Think you'll really be that lucky?" Ino asked as the lot of them began to Help Temari maneuver around.

Sakura gave a pleading look to Temari, who looked worse for wear. "We can only hope. Let's get her on the bench. Shika, you're on one side, Karui you get on the other. Ino, help brace her back, I think we're going to have to assist the birth with chakra flow when the time comes. Chocho, pull that medical tray over here just in case."

Karui, now in Ino's old place at Temari's side could feel the clamminess of the exhausted woman. It wouldn't be long now, but every moment that ticked on by seemed like forever, and even Karui found herself getting anxious. Finally two sets of chakra lit hands begin a firm and steady flow of medical ninjutsu. "Chocho, go tell the others waiting outside what's going on, and ask Hinata-sama to come in. We may need her eyes."

* * *

Outside, the group of men quietly passed the time in their own ways. Every now and then, a string of invectives or laughter would be loud enough to catch their attention, but it was Gaara who remained on edge. The young man had acute hearing, and he could pick up a fair bit of the conversations, the only problem was, it lacked context. A strange thing happened though, as the plump girl stepped out from beyond the otherwise forbidden room.

"Hinata-sama, they want you to go back there," Chocho said with a bow that was slow but meaningful.

"Is that normal," Gaara asked, his eyes widened only the slightest bit.

"I'm not really sure," Chocho said, walking across the room to take a rice ball off of a nearby plate. "No one's freaking out, or anything like that."

"Guys?" Kankuro rumbled lowly in question.

Sai shrugged, and Choji made a noncommittal grunt.

"Chocho, tell them I'll be in shortly," Hinata instructed as she turned to the two concerned brothers. "In hospitals, it's standard protocol, Gaara-sama. The mother and baby share their chakra circulatory system until the baby begins to thrive on their own. In a hospital setting, there is usually equipment available to monitor that. If the birth is going to be particularly hard, medical ninja might aide it along with their own chakra, but doing that will speed the labor."

"That's why we sometimes ask a sensory ninja close to the family stay nearby." Choji nodded, as he offered Gaara a rice ball. "You should eat."

"Choji is right. It should be fine, Gaara-sama, you should take this time to relax. There won't be much time to do so later." Hinata bowed before entering the next room.

"It's never easy, is it?" Kankuro muttered as he clutched the large pack he had strapped across his back.

"I'd suspect not," Gaara said placidly as he gingerly took a bite of his offered morsel. "Temari is strong, that alone should be enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She was almost delusional when Hinata arrived. The soft spoken woman reported that there was nothing drastically wrong with the chakra flow that the baby carried, and that both the child and mother weren't too distressed.

Even though she was thankful for that, Temari hardly registered the cold cloth blotting away the sweat pouring from her.

"A woman of your station shouldn't be doing that," Temari murmured quietly to the wife of the Hokage, resting her forehead on Shikamaru's shoulder weakly as she did so.

Chocho offered to take over, but Hinata shook her head. "You did the same for me, let me return the favor for you."

The pain was as much of burn and ache, as a rolling sort of agony that had highs and low. Pressure tugging at her in ways she never would have thought possible. She didn't dare count how many times Sakura told her to push, or the tearing of flesh she felt when the baby's shoulders finally passed through. It was dizzying, curses mingling with each and every hoarse conjecture to come out of Temari's mouth.

The feeling was a night and day difference when the baby finally slipped into Sakura's well practiced hands.

"Shit," Temari breathed, more tears fell from her eyes the moment she heard the baby cry. "Never again, Shika, you hear me."

"Mm, I hear you," his mumble permeated the blurriness of her gaze. "No more hard labors."

"Shika," Ino murmured, handing him a ceremonial kunai with the engravings of the three clans. It was made particularly for this reason, for welcoming a new child into the world. It was the first blinding step that tied the three clans together, before ear piercings and repeated oaths, there was this one single moment that the baby would never even remember.

"Chocho, come over here," Karui said softly, her voice just loud enough over the crying baby. "It's our job as Akimichi clan members to witness this."

Once everyone was in place, Shikamaru nodded. In a swift measure, begging as gentle as he could, he cut the umbilical cord, and watched in memorized pride as Ino took the baby from there, cleaning the infant.

She could briefly register that he was kissing her on the forehead and that the women were cleaning her up as quick as they could, so they could move her back to the bedding.

As soon as she was settled, Ino came back into view. "It's a girl, you did good Tem,"

"This one's going to be a hell raiser," Temari laughed weakly as she took the infant into her arms.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Hinata asked as she helped Chocho disinfect the bench and floor where the birth had happened.

Temari gave a smile that was genuine, in spite her pallor completion. "She looks more Sabaku than she does Nara."

"Could be," Karui said with a smirk, since the baby had ruddy colored hair. "Have you two picked out a name for her yet?"

Shikamaru gave a little lopsided grin, as he took his daughter into his arms. The little babe did seem to have a lot of features that reminded him of Temari's brothers. "Her name's gonna be Mariko."

Later that evening, there was a feast for the clan members, but none of the heads of the families attended. Instead, they stayed quietly inside the small birthing dwelling, sampling some meager porridge.

"If you would like, you could go out and get something real to eat," Choji said as he stirred the cooking pot, ladling more into his empty bowl. "The Akimichi clan always roasts a full boar for the occasion of clan festivals."

Gaara looked down at his meager meal, and then over at his sister. Temari seemed to be trying to get her child to take to a teat, the little one fussing in frustration. There was no place he'd rather be. "This is adequate."

"Suit yourself," Choji muttered with a frown, pouring the man across from him a bowl of fine rice wine. "At least drink with us."

Gaara looked questioningly at the drink placed before him. He wasn't much of an alcoholic. "Sake?"

Shikamaru nodded, pouring a bowl for Kankuro and Choji. "Gifted to us by the Sarutobi clan, as is tradition."

"You and your traditions," Temari said with a shake of her head, watching as Choji finally poured a bowl for Shikamaru. "Ino, a little help? She's not getting a good latch."

"Traditions, you seem to have a lot of them," Gaara said as he picked up his bowl, along with his brother.

"Of course we do, our feelings are the only things we can really leave behind after we're gone. Each and every tradition, no matter how small, is significant." Ino replied, sitting near Temari to help her with the struggling infant. "Hmm, Inojin was the same way at first. Try laying down, we'll put her across your belly and see if that works."

"Ah, speaking of traditions, did you open your gift from Naruto yet?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara shook his head, as he pulled it forward. "Not yet."

"Naruto sent it?" Temari asked, genuinely surprised.

"Aye," Shikamaru nodded. "Something about promises. I didn't think anyone would mind, even if it is a bit unorthodox."

"You should open it now, while we have a moment of peace." Karui said, sitting on Temari's other side while the men crowded around in their usual little huddle.

The box was tied simply with a piece of string, as if it had been hastily tied in Naruto's usual haphazard fashion. Inside however, two golden chains with charms rested inside. A note had been scribbled in handwriting that was nearly unreadable, but Gaara was finally able to make it out. "I'm not so good with words, ya know? Anyway, congratulations, Gaara. The papers inside can get back to me whenever you get the chance, but, I wanted to give them to you before I forgot. You should stop by for dinner before you go back to Suna, Hinata really is a great cook. Signed, Naruto."

Gaara pulled out the paperwork Naruto had included. "These are documents for joint citizenship."

"You knew about this?" Temari asked her husband, who shrugged.

"Political matters are political matters, it's not my place to get involved," Shikamaru explained as he scratched the back of his head. "I think it's his way of looking out for everyone. Naruto may not be the brightest Hokage ever to take office, but when it comes to his friends, he's strangely observant."

"That is another thing we can drink to," Choji said with a laugh as he lifted his bowl.

* * *

For those wondering the origin of the child's name, it would be written as: True (Ma) Village (Ri) Child (Ko)."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The three days passed by as one might expect. Well-wishers passing by with gifts, clan members holding their own private ceremonies, and the village gossiping about who the new child might resemble more. Soon enough though, Temari was ready enough to head back to her own home, the baby girl safely nestled in a knitted blanket.

"Doesn't look like much," Shikadai Nara, son of Shikamaru and Temari said. He held the baby girl in his arms for the first time. He was largely unimpressed, green eyes looking at the tiny girl as if she were little more than a nuisance. He didn't know what he was expecting when the few day old infant returned home with her mother. He hadn't been around babies before, especially not one with eyes that seemed to prefer staying closed rather than open.

"Babies don't," Gaara told the boy. He'd seen Mariko several times already, and found the baby satisfactory in both health and appearance. "You were not, either, I recall."

"Kind of smells too," the youth said while crinkling his nose. Older brother and baby sister were seated by the window, but he knew whatever he'd caught a whiff of, it hadn't come from the garden.

"Do you mind?" Temari asked her husband.

"Yeah, I'll do it," just as Shikamaru was set to stand, the Kazekage stepped forward.

"Allow me," Gaara asserted quietly, hand raised to stall his brother-in-law. "I'm due back into Suna tomorrow."

Ever so gently he took the baby from his nephew. Mariko opened her eyes at the exchange, blinked once, her still baby-blue eyes squinting as if deciding if she should cry or not. Then, feeling the secure warmth of her uncle, decided she was content enough to snuggle into him instead. Gaara began his short trek up the stairs where the baby's room was, and where he was sure to find changing supplies.

"Heh, he's really father material," Kankuro laughed, almost losing his grip on his screwdriver. "Too bad he's avoiding marriage. I really wish he would settle down, the village elders are getting restless."

"I really wish you wouldn't build puppets at the kitchen table," Temari said from behind her cup of tea.

Ignoring his sister, Kankuro continued on. "It would be easier if he could find a nice voluptuous woman to keep his attentions. Honestly, the man's a saint, I'm surprised he hasn't done any skirt chasing."

A blonde eyebrow twitched. Her tea was the only thing keeping her from really losing her temper, and being cut down to one cup a day tried her sanity even further. She liked her caffeine, and hated parting with it. Either way, she hit him in the head with her spoon. "I said get that god-damn puppet off my table, you ass!"

Eyes wide, he moved his newest un-named creation. "Better?"

"Much," Temari said pleasantly, as if she hadn't just hit him.

"Last you wrote, there was a betrothal lined up." Shikamaru said with clear confusion. used to his wife's temper he merely ignored her momentary rage and gave her his spoon instead. "Did that Fall through or something?"

"It does seem a little weird for Gaara to get married," Shikadai said with a shrug.

"That's the Kazekage to you, runt! He may be your uncle, but you're a Konoha ninja, show him some respect." Temari shouted at her boy, crossing her arms. "Geeze, it was better when you at least called him your uncle."

"Uncle Gaara, then." Shikadai said, unsure if his mother would smack him around or not. "It still seem weird."

Kankuro took a breath, eyes drifting to the tools that he was beginning to put away. "Maybe, I'm not the best judge. Too bad your Konoha'a boy, or else this wouldn't be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Shikadai asked, his fingers lifting to his forehead protector. It might have had a leaf on it, but he liked Suna just as well. "This is a problem?"

"Nah, nothing like that, kid." Kankuro said, offering his nephew a smirk from along his purple painted lips. Resting his face in his cloth clad hand, he mulled over Suna's greatest dilemma. "If that were Suna's symbol on your head, Gaara wouldn't have to get married. Someone has to provide an heir though, and it falls to one of the three sand siblings to do it."

"Just because he might get married, it doesn't mean he'll produce an heir," Shikamaru said worriedly. "That's what we were so worried about when it came to the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. For the longest time, Choji was afraid he'd never get a girlfriend, let alone have a wife and kid. Ino had a hard time even getting pregnant, and that bothered her more than she admitted."

"Ino did say something about that, didn't she?" Temari recalled it so vaguely now. A long time had passed, well over a decade truth be told. "Well, the formation has Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho now to carry on the name."

"Suna isn't so lucky," Kankuro said darkly.

"Do not worry about Suna," Gaara said as he walked back into the room and sat down, admiring his young niece. "I will be around a long while longer, and even if I am not, someone will be."

Temari was amused, since Gaara was a rather strange man. He didn't seem like a very kind or loving person, but he truly was. To those who knew little of him, he appeared indifferent to the baby in his arms. To those close to him, he was clearly mesmerized by her. "She is quite taken with you, Gaara."

"Oi, it's not a baby that he needs to appease." Kankuro bit out, lifting his puppet back onto the table without thinking. "Gaara, get out there and seduce a girl already."

"And with that, I'm going to go train until dinner." Shikadai muttered uncomfortably, excusing himself from the kitchen.

"I'll go too," Shikamaru muttered, not wanting to get involved with the three-way stare down taking place in his home. "Too troublesome to stay here right now."

The three sand siblings, a trio left to their own devices, sat quietly until Gaara finally spoke. "I will take Naruto up on his offer. Joint citizenship, that sounds like something."

* * *

Gaara, although once feared for his mere existence was a man who seemed to gather the attention of a great many people. Some looked to him in awe, others timidly. Very few, those who could not let go of the past, looked to him with great distain. He was neither concerned nor pleased with any of those outcomes. He didn't have the time to worry. As his time as the Kazekage, he had come to accept that the adversities of life made him a better man.

It was why he could stand proudly beside Naruto, looking out over Konoha with the respect that the hidden village had earned. Gaara held it highly in esteem, all because of Naruto.

"You can't tell me you're not worried about it," the Hokage said, bringing up the matter of progeny. "From what I hear, they're trying to twist your arm. I've also heard they're going to start bugging Kankuro next."

"Indeed, no rumor," Gaara nodded as he considered this. Leaning forward on the red railing that surrounded the outside of the building. "I am very much unconcerned. The situation, as it stands, remains uncertain. I don't have time for a proper courtship, there is far too much to do. I must admit, I am not the economically savvy man that my father tended to be."

"Well don't know if that's the right way to do things. Maybe you should be more worried about family stuff," Naruto said while scratching his head. He wasn't entirely sure one way or the other, and frowned deeply. "We're not getting any younger."

"No, we're not," Gaara agreed, "for which we can be thankful. I'd hate to go back to my youth. Dismal experience, if you ask me."

"Ah, well yeah, maybe you're right. I don't like thinking about that, but, it was also important. It made us who we are today, I'd say the past had to be that way. Perspectives and all," the blond man said while scratching the back of his head. "We're not old, either, so there's time for you to settle down a bit."

"A joint citizenship ticks a lot of boxes, but, even so, what you're implying…" Gaara shook his head. Naruto was a brazen one, always had been, and Gaara suspected that he always would be. "Mariko is still Konoha born, and besides that, a woman would face even deeper adversity in Suna."

"More adversity than what we faced?" Naruto merely grinned, his smile bright, his conviction tried and true. "Gaara, we're stronger for it."

"That, I would not deny," Gaara murmured, "I wouldn't wish that kind of loneliness on anyone else either though. Most certainly not my very own niece."

"Also," at that moment, Naruto's expression dimmed, "I can't say this kind of peace will last forever. I can't control the other villages, but I would like it if Konoha and Suna remained like family even after we are gone. If we could do that, I'd be happy."

"Hmm." Gaara concluded as he watched the sun fade behind the mountains. "Yes, that would be ideal."


	5. Chapter 5

(We leave you with this chapter 5 as a conclusive end to this short story. If you enjoyed this plotline/universe, keep an eye out for **_Whispers of the War Maidens: Temari's Story_** because our teaser trailer for that will be out soon as well. That story is what inspired this one, and we highly encourage you to come check it out, especially if you're a Shikamaru/Temari fan.

We hope to see you there, and for the time being, please enjoy the ending chapter to **_The Sand Child_**.)

 **Chapter 5**

Konoha ninja were happy-go-lucky people by nature, always smiling even in the hardest of times.

As a community, they had a carefree nature to them. If she were honest with herself, Temari had a hard time adapting to it in her younger years. She had once thought of Konoha as weak, finding their blather to be idealistic at best, fantasy at worst. They reached too far, sought too much, for their own good.

Or, so she'd thought.

As an adult, she came to have an honest admiration of the village, most notably the women who fought equally as hard in the face of adversity. Then she married Shikamaru, and that respect grew to include even the civilian mothers. Young and old alike, they seemed to have a deep bond. The women took to large potluck dinners and cookouts when their husbands were away. They'd banter and rant about their families on a daily basis, leaving no tale untold. They'd even do the chores together, mending clothes in large circles over tea.

There was this sense of unbreakable unity everywhere she turned. An incomprehensible rarity, even in such peaceful times, and sight she was always amazed to see.

Even an outsider such as herself found open arms. Temari didn't mind them, and had found her place among the village as Shikamaru's wife. Along the way, Ino had become her best friend, and Sakura wasn't far behind. Temari had a love for Konoha that ran unquestionably deep, but, she also couldn't forget her own heritage either.

She loved Suna just as deeply, and she would never forget about her birthplace among the sands. She couldn't, her blood thundered too deeply, echoing her lineage as that of a woman from the sands.

"Shikadai needs better equipment," her husband said from the kitchen table, pulling her from her thoughts. His finger toyed with the tip of a cracked kunai, his eyes as steadfast as ever. "His next mission, don't think it'll be an easy one."

"C-rank," she told him unimpressed, "he's lazy, not inept. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Eye of the beholder," he said quietly. Unhappy with that assessment he pulled in a deep breath and thought about it some more. "This particular escort should have been labeled as a B-rank. I don't like the civil unrest going on in the smaller villages, too much movement."

"But, it was labeled a C-rank," Temari told him in that unwavering stern way of hers. "At his age, I wouldn't have batted an eye at that kind of thing. He'll handle it because he has to, and he'll learn from it for that same reason."

With a petulant look, bordering on sarcasm, Shikamaru reached for his cigarettes. "At his age, you were trying to keep your brother from his murderous rage, the two can hardly be comp aired. Shikadai, he's been sheltered, even I can see that."

"Hmm," she shrugged, "I wonder about that. Times have changed, I'd say he's suited to his place."

The room, ever quiet when they found themselves lost in thought, made a divide. It was hard to cross. Words that needed to be said dissipated into the nothingness of the air, like wisps of memory best left alone and forgotten. Her eyes fell to the battle worn gear that had seen better days. They were the marks of a skilled ninja that escaped death by fighting adequately, but also failed to live up to his expectations as the ninja that he was. A more goal oriented person would have replaced his tools long before their state of ill-repair.

Shikadai was never one for those kinds of people. He'd wait on meticulous details, until he could no longer put it off. In that way, father and son were related. They'd think deeply, sometimes too deeply. For as lazy as they seemed, their minds ran rampant. She wondered then, just how much Mariko would take after her during those all too formative academy years.

Her mind gave her emotions voice.

"Mariko begins her training soon, and I've been thinking about where to enroll her." Temari said quietly as she cleaned and rinsed the dishes after dinner. Their daughter played in the yard with some friends, and their son Shikadai was away on another mission briefing. It made the kitchen seem a bit emptier than usual. "She's got good upper body strength, and she fawns over my gear all the time."

"Aye, she does," Shikamaru muttered from his place at the table, watching as he wife kept his home. Many said that a man was king of his castle, but, he was no ruler under this roof. Temari took charge more often than not, and for that he was grateful. Minding after the Hokage was no small task, and training his son was equally challenging. His time was best spent looking after what neither Naruto or Shikadai were able to. "Good thing too, to have that kind of tenacity."

"Yes, and no. There's only one other ninja in Konoha capable of using a fan with any sort of proficiency, and that's Tenten. You can see why that can be a huge issue." Temari went on to say evenly, wondering what her husband might think.

While he examined his son's knives, he considered that. The answer was simple. "You don't want her to train in Konoha."

"Shikadai can carry the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." Temari reasoned as she kept a vigilant eye on her child. "Mari doesn't take an interest."

The man at the table tapped his foot on the floor, drawing deeply from his cigarette. This was not the first time Temari talked about sending Mari to train in Suna. In fact, the first one who even brought it up hadn't been his wife, it had been the leader of Konoha himself.

Naruto, the seventh Hokage had been muttering for years that Gaara needed to start thinking about the future.

The Kazekage hadn't wanted to get married, but he had complied anyway. That didn't end the fears though. Soon enough, Gaara's wife was proclaimed barren. He was a loyal man though, content with his wife either way. He hadn't left her, regardless of what the elders saw fit to ramble about. It did leave a concern for Suna's future though, and Temari carried the same worry.

The conclusion was an easy one, but it left much to be desired. Shikamaru put away the knives and turned to his wife. "You want to take her to Suna."

"If she wants to go," Temari clarified, "I wouldn't force her."

"Hmm," Shikamaru grinned, "you're lucky that your brother's the Kazekage."

"That's why I want her to go, idiot."

Temari turned off the water and leaned heavily on the counter. Her many years life seemed so insignificant in the face of every near death experience. In her younger years, she'd equated her life cockily to her skill. Now, she knew part of it had been luck. A hand dealt to her on the day she was born into a prominent family, a responsibility also handed down to her because of the privileges she'd once received.

"I've given you a son to carry on the Ino-Shika-Cho formation," Temari finally told her husband. Her voice was harder than usual, brick-like in their weight. "As a wife, I've more than lived up to the expectations of the Nara clan. Now, I want something in return. I want Mariko to be able to inherit Suna's sense of pride. I want her to live up to the proud bloodline she's inherited, and learn exactly what that means."

He gave her a searching glance. Temari wasn't demanding, she was asking, and that made all the difference when it came to his wife.

She was the one who usually called the shots around the house. She was well respected in the village, and not simply as Shikamaru's wife, but as a kunoichi worthy of merit. She'd blazed her own trail in her youth, and both Suna and Konoha knew it. When he considered that, he lifted himself up from his chair, leaving his cigarette forgotten in the ashtray.

Everything was always a fight, always another war dripping into her words, the depth at the edge's of her eyes so grave.

"It's gonna be a pain in the ass. A big pain," he muttered, leaning in to kiss the woman that drove him nearly insane on any given day. He loved her dearly, but he didn't understand her sometimes. "Three days away on foot, four carrying Mariko on your back. She can't make the run."

"You say that as if you'll be the one who'll have to carry her," Temari told him. "I can make the run in three days, a five year old on my back or not."

"Distance is still hard," Shikamaru retorted, "Training takes time, and the academy will keep her busy."

"Duh," still, she smirked, her upper lip pulling up from amusement. "You have to admit that she'll enjoy spending time with her uncles too. It'll be hard, not impossible."

"Damn, why are you even asking me this? I hate when you make me decide family matters."

"I hate that I have to ask," Temari returned, running her fingers through his long tendrils of hair. They flowed freely of their usual topknot, framing his face. "I know I'm being unreasonable, but there are just some things I can't ignore."

It didn't take a genius to know that the arrangement would work best for everyone. It also didn't take much intelligence to realize that she would make him agree one way or another. One look into her eyes told him everything he needed to know. In this, she had her heart set, and Temari would fight for it. She was a challenging woman, but he loved that about her.

"If you wanna take her, you take her." Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't have time to train Mari anyway, Shikadai keeps me busy enough."

"Thank you, Shika," she murmured as she kissed him again, getting lost in the sensation of his hands on her hips, and the feel of his chest. Firm and solid, she could feel the beating of his heart.

"Don't thank me," he said when he pulled away, glancing out to the young girl who was giving the village children a run for their money. "You're the one that's gonna have the biggest headache."

* * *

So, it had been decided that Mari would be trained under Suna's academy. Inevitably, that would thusly certify her as a ninja under Suna's guard.

It was not the first time that the winds of change favored both Konoha and Suna. Some would have argued that it was fate. Others, timidly called Mariko 'the sand child', daughter of the eldest sand sibling. Naruto would have called it Mariko's ninja way, but he found that to be an empty statement for the time. She'd grow into it, at least, he thought she would.

He prayed she would, Gaara did too.

On the day that mother and daughter walked side by side away from the village gates, there was an eerie sense of calm looming over both villages. Father and son, left behind to watch those retreating forms. They'd been gifted with promises of visits for the next family festival, but that wouldn't take place until a few weeks later. Still, it wasn't a promise of permanence, and the house would be much quieter from now on.

The family would be split for the time being, but, not because of tragedy.

Shikadai looked up to his father, who stood tall on the village wall. "You're really letting them go?"

"Aye, and for good reasons."

"Couldn't prove it by me," Shikadai muttered, he didn't understand it. Part of him even hated it, his youth clouded his otherwise brilliant mind. "Suna and Konoha might one day be enemies. I don't think I really wanna fight my kid sister."

"You won't. Not in your lifetime," Shikamaru said sternly, "not if we have a say in it."

"Dad, don't you think that's just a little stupid to think that way?"

"Nah, but it's hard to explain," Shikamaru shrugged, lighting up a cigarette. "You'll figure it out eventually."

One set of lazy green eyes stared blankly at his father. "Huh?"

Shikamaru shook his head, and sat down beside his son. The boy was still too young, too new as a ninja. All genin were like that, blind to the much bigger world around them. There was just too much to learn, and not enough time to learn all of it in. "Well son, the only thing I can tell you is this; it's all about protecting the king."

"Sounds like too much work."

"Maybe," Shikamaru admitted as he leaned back, looking up at the sky. "Or maybe, that's the only kind of work that's worthwhile. That's how I like to think of it. Come on son, let's go home and play shogi. This kind a thing isn't something you'll understand in just one day."


End file.
